


Waiting Game

by normski_reedenstein (orphan_account)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Play, Apples, Art, BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Bi-Curiosity, Boundaries, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Contracts, Dating, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dominatrix, Domme, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Inspired by Music, Lace Panties, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painting, Phone Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shoe Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Spanking, Submission, Switching, Teaching, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is back home and craving some excitement in his life when he stumbles upon an online add for a dominatrix service. </p><p>Titled after the song of the same name by Banks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about BDSM so I'm researching facts about dommes and the BDSM community as i go along. Proper ettiquette will be used.

*****

Rain. It was always raining. It had been that way for going on two weeks now. Tom was used to it. He lived in England his whole life. This was an everyday occurence for him. His sleek Jaguar navigated through the puddled streets with ease despite how busy they were. Tom glanced at his phone once again, trying to find the address he typed in earlier. He was getting close.

Ashley fixed the few buttons on her jacket and checked to see that her outfit was just right. She decided to go with something casual but business savvy; a black wrap skirt hugged the curves of her waist and fell down to the middle of her light brown thighs. She decided to go with a red shirt -- spaghetti strapped-- that tucked effortlessly into her skirt. To top it off: a black, snug fitting suit jacket she hardly ever wore. For the occasion, she tied her hair back into a high ponytail.  
Her nerves were slowly getting the best of her. This always happened when meeting with a new client. A mix of excitement and fear for a new situation. The guy seemed awfully nice during their talks...over email. This was the first time they would be face to face to speak.  
Ashley smoothed a few fly away hairs against her head before deciding she looked fine.

"Alright" she breathed. "Lets do this."

Tom pulled into a parking spot in front of the establishment. It looked harmless enough. What would the inside look like?  
He grabbed his keys and phone and beelined as quick as possible to the front door, whipping it open with a flourish. His sights landed on a small waiting area first. It was vacant save for one woman.

"Ashley?" Tom asked.

Ashley looked up from her phone at the sound of her name.

"Tom?"

Tom smiled. "That's me."

Ashley walked over to meet him, her wedge boots clicking across the hardwood floors. "Good to meet you."

"Same to you. Thank you for having me."

Ashley nearly swooned listening to his crisp British accent. He didn't look half bad either; he had chosen to wear a black leather jacket and dark jeans over boots. Very simple but sexy. They shook hands and she took immediate notice of his big his were and how long and nimble his fingers looked.

'Oh, the things he could do with those mitts' she thought.

"No problem. Should we get started?"

"After you" Tom said.

"Great. Lets sit down over here."

Ashley led the way to the waiting area and mentally prayed for this man to say yes to being her next client.


	2. Terms and Conditions

Ashley smoothed the fabric of her skirt down before sitting in the seat she occupied before, crossing her legs at the knee.

Tom sat opposite her. His legs fell wide open, not in a suggestive way like Ashley thought at first but in a comfortable way, his fingertips thrumming against his knees.

"So, you said in your email that this is the first time you've done this?" Ashley asked. For some reason, seeing him fidget in his chair all but relieved her of any nervous energy she had.

"Correct" Tom confirmed with a nod.

"Okay. I just want to come out and say first that you can relax. I understand that this is... unnerving. There's really no right feeling for this situation."

Tom nodded, his eyebrows quirking up a bit in agreement.

"Before we get into anything, i like to ask a few things to newcomers. Ice breakers if you will."

"Alright. Go ahead" Tom said, adjusting his position in the chair. It made him look bigger somehow.

Nearly an hour had passed before Ashley realized they both had gotten wrapped up in talking about their personal lives. Tom mentioned his love of tennis as well as having a good run. They both were the middle child in their families with one older sibling and one younger. Ashley mentioned how she taught art classes as a side job and painted in her free time. Tom had a deeply rooted love for Shakespeare which lead to a discussion about his show Coriolanus that he starred in not too long ago.  
When Ashley finally glanced at a nearby clock, she saw it was almost 1:30.

"Oh! We should probably get to it now."

Tom checked the time on his phone. "It's been over 45 minutes already?"

"Yeah. I've never really lost track of time like that before" Ashley noted more to herself than to Tom. She uncrossed her legs, one of which had gone stiff and made her foot tingle, and tried to coax the feeling back into it with little minute rubs to her thigh.  
She grabbed the packet in the chair next to her and set it on her lap. "Alright. In case you do or do not already know this, I'll explain it anyway. In these type of arrangements, there's a contract involved. These usually outline basic rules, guidelines and any information the client -- or submissive--" that word felt like sugar on her tongue, "-- needs to know before everything can begin."

Tom listened intently, nodding in acknowledgement when neccessary.

"Whenever i get a new client, i let them take this contract home and look over it so they can get a good sense of everything, maybe list their hard or soft limits. Are you familiar with those?"

"Hard limits are what you're completely uncomfortable with, soft limits are what you're comfortable with" Tom said like he'd studied for a test and had the answers down to a tee.

"Right. Would you like to take this with you and read over it alone or stay and we could go over it together?"

"Why wait? We can start now." Tom leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Great" Ashley said, secretly thankful that he would be staying in her prescence a while longer.

She layed the contract on a small glass table centered in the waiting area facing Tom and set a fountain tip pen next to it.

"The first page is just my rules. Care to read those outloud for me?"

Tom cleared his throat as he turned to the first page of the thin packet.

_'Rules of the Dominant/Domme:_

  1. _During a session or a time given by the Dominant/Domme, the Submissive must refer to the Dominant/Domme by his/her name. *i.e., Sir, Master, Mistress, Lady, Mr., Ms., Daddy, Madam, etc._
  2. _The Submissive must obey any command given by the Dominant/Domme unless it is not within the bounds of the Submissive. Deviation from the commands of  the Submissive given by the Dominant/Domme will result in the punishment of the Submissive from which the Dominant/Domme deems fit._
  3. _The Submissive may be allowed  to ask for any scenario/theme/etc before a session takes place. Said scenario must be approved by the Dominant/Domme. *i.e., kinks involving fetish play, material play, roleplay, etc._
  4. _Unless it is said otherwise, the Submissive must use the safeword given to him/her by the Dominant/Domme during a session to ensure the Submissive's safety while staying in the means of Safe, Sane and Consensual._
  5. _The Dominant/Domme will keep the safety of the Submissive in mind during a session. If a Submissive feels that the Dominant/Domme has severely abused them in any way, the Submissive is required to speak up (refer back to the use of safewords)._
  6. _The Submissive must know his/her rules at all times and respond to commands accordingly. The Dominant/Domme has the right to punish the Submissive if he/she feels the Submissive has disobeyed commands or basic rules. '_



Tom sighed heavily when he finished reading. Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"Too much?"

"No. That's just a lot to take in. I knew there were rules for this but..." Tom trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. It's a lot. But trust me, it's easier than you might think. It's mostly about obedience. As long as a Sub behaves accordingly, they're granted a smooth sail over calm seas" Ashley said.

Tom smirked. He had expected someone different than the young lady sitting in front of him. At first glance, one might peg her as an innocent, sweet girl; her brown eyes conveyed a kindness that made you want to hug her on sight, her light brown sugar colored skin was near flawless save for a few bumps which only accented her beauty. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who had three tattoos in various places or drank gin and tonics with her friends or had a habit of swearing heavily when she wasn't in the prescence of mixed company.  
And, if Tom was honest with himself, these qualities drew him closer to her. He wanted to do this simply to see what this seemingly sweet girl was like behind closed doors. He felt this way when he saw her profile on the domme website. His curiosity was piqued.

"I think I'd like to read over the rest of this at home if that's alright?" Tom asked. His face was a faded pink color, a light blush that subtely advertised how he felt in that moment.

"Not a problem. My contact information is on the back page. You could call me or email me when you have the time and we can finish going over it then. Meanwhile, we still have enough time for me to show you around. Would you prefer to see the dungeon now or later?"

Ashley noted the grin on Tom's face. Whenever she said that word, she made sure to pay close attention to a man's reaction. It always made her feel giddy to see the mixed expressions of surprise, confusion, fear, angst and excitement written across their features. Tom's was a welcome change; he didn't seem fazed. If anything, he looked entertained.

"I didn't think you actually called it a _dungeon_."

"Depending on the person, their room can have a different title. I call my playroom a dungeon because... well, i find it entertaining. I'm like a kid mentally. My sense of humor is very odd."

"Not odd. I like it."

Tom gave her an impish grin and she suddenly wanted to drag him back to the dungeon, no questions asked.

"Lets go have a look."

* * *

 

Ashley unveiled a small silver key from her jacket as she walked down the half lit hallway, Tom trailing just a few steps behind. He noticed how sterile everything looked. There was zero design really; the hardwood floors were glossed to a clean shine, the walls empty of any pictures. Not even the occasional flower vase was visible.

"Is the owner not a fan of decoration?" Tom asked.

"Not especially. She feels it would ' _distract the clients before they get to the rooms'_ " Ashley explained, using air quotes with her fingers.

"Who would be paying attention when they're following behind someone like you anyway?"

Ashley stopped and turned to face Tom. He smiled down at her, all cocky and warm. Her own face spread into a smile, his being too infectious to ignore.

"Already trying to earn brownie points are we?"

Tom shrugged.

_'Teases are the most fun'_ she thought.

Some several feet down the hall, they finally stopped in front of a door. Tom snorted inwardly, thinking of course she would be the one to have a small doormat in front of her door. A simple ' **Welcome** ' was printed in red script. Tom barely knew this woman but felt that this was oddly appropriate for her. Ashley put the key in the doorknob and turned the lock slowly until an audible click was heard.

"Welcome to my dungeon" she said and pushed the door open, reaching in to switch on a light. She motioned for Tom to enter first and followed, promptly shutting the door behind them. The Dommes all had a rule about keeping their dungeons locked and secure even though no one else aside from them and clients set foot inside.  

The room was small yet spacious, a warm air greeting the both of them as they stood by the door. Tom looked around, taking short, tentative steps. Ashley leaned against the door with her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she observed Tom take in the room. He was completely silent, doing just that. 

The walls were a deep crimson red while the floor -- covered in a plush carpeting -- was pitch black. Scattered every few feet along the walls were small cubbies big enough to hold medium sized candles that no doubt gave the room its scent of jasmine, lavender and cinnamon.  Between the cubbies were the assorted toys and items Ashley had used countless times on horny strangers: floggers, whips and crops occupied one section; canes of varying sizes occupied another section. A small trunk sat diagnally in a corner by the back wall which housed evenly placed metal rings spcaed out about three feet across the wall. Handcuffs of different styles hung a few inches away. Tom absently reached out and ran his fingers along a flogger bending the leather tassles in different directions with a look of almost deep concentration on his face. Ashley shifted her weight from one foot to the other trying to will away the nagging thought that she should just grab that flogger off the wall and whip it across Tom's pale skin.  

"What do you think?" she asked. 

Tom glanced over his shoulder to reveal a small smirk as he let a tassle fall from between his fingers and run across a pair of handcuffs. 

"It's...interesting." 

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" 

"Good." 

"Still nervous?" 

"Actually, I'm excited. Anxious of course but excited." 

"That's always good to hear from a newcomer. The first few times will never be intense, everything will be taken slow. Once you're comfortable with escalating the intensity of your sessions, we can do so" Ashley explained. 

"So if i requested, for example, a session with the full experience, you would do it?" 

"As long as it's okay with you, yes." 

Tom nodded to himself. 

"You might just have yourself a new client after tomorrow." 

Ashley bit her lip to keep from smiling and screaming for joy. She had never wanted a man to be her client so bad in her entire career as a domme. 

_'This will be fun...'_


End file.
